Three Months
by kaiserin1792
Summary: It’s been three months since they lost him. And she has never been the same. "Never had I seen a love so strong, that their life became dependent on each other." It’s been three months since they lost him, and it’s not long before they lose her too. AU AH


**A/N: This is my first fanfic.**** It's only a one shot. Please have mercy on me. Lol. This was hard to write. Please forgive the grammatical error/s (if there are error/s) this may be crappy, but please give it a chance. I'm open for constructive criticisms. I usually keep my stories to myself, I'm really not that confident about my fanfics. Anyhoo, here goes nothing. lol. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

It's been three months.

She didn't speak, she barely eat - only when forced my Esme, she can't refuse my mother.

It all broke our hearts when we see her face.

Her heat shaped face, cheeks usually burn with blush, now holds no emotion, only the void of her broken heart and almost lifeless body.

Her once bottomless brown eyes that held life and happiness, now are brown orbs void of any light, hope and love. It hurts me to see her like this. _She's my best friend_. The Bella I see now is only a shell of what _she used to be_.

Its been three months.

_Three hellish months. _

Three months of pure agony for my family.

When we lost _him_, we lost Bella too, so as the _baby_.

For three months we watched her health deteriorate. Even Carlisle can't look at her anymore.

We are all affected, even Rosalie. Rosalie refused to go to her room anymore. I know she can't bear to see us like this.

It was heartbreaking.

Now, we're only waiting for her time to come. I don't know what to think anymore. She needed him, he was essential to her being.

"Bella," I tried talking to her once again.

"Alice?" she croaked.

"Oh god, Bella." I can't help the sobs that racked my body. Esme was crying softly near the door, Emmett who was beside her, enveloped her into his arms. There were tears in his eyes too.

I noticed Rosalie standing behind Esme.

"A-Alice" Bella said in a raspy voice "Do-don't... don't cry"

"Bella you have to stay strong. Please, for me, for Esme and Emmett, dad, Jasper and Rosalie too. We love you Bella. We love you so much."

Silent tears streaked down her face. I brought my hand up and wiped them away with my fingertips.

"I... I can see _him_ Alice."

"Who, Bella?"

"_Edward_."

All the bodies in the room visibly tensed. What does this mean?

"What do you mean Bella?"

"He is waiting for me."

"Bella don't do this to us!" I nearly shouted.

"_Edward...my love, I love you_"

Tremors rocked Bella's body as she convulsed. The heart monitor showed that her heart rate had quickened, then slowed. Oh no.

"Carlisle! Oh my god, Bella!" Esme shouted. Emmett restrained her from running to the bed.

I can see in the corner of my eye that Rosalie and Esme are now enveloped in Emmett's arms.

"_We're losing her_." Carlisle said, in a voice merely above a whisper.

"No… No… NO! BELLA! OH MY GOD BELLA! JASPER, OH GOD!" Jasper pulled me back and hugged me closely to his chest.

"Bella..." Rosalie cried.

The heart monitor suddenly made this eerie sound, _a flat monotone_.

Bella was gone. _Forever._

Jacob POV.

"For the past three months, I saw Bella suffer. She was devastated. She loved Edward so much, so much that... that it killed her when he passed away in that accident.

She was my best friend. She was always there for me. She was the kindest girl I have ever known." I said. I'm here in front of the chapel, saying my last words for Isabella Marie Swan – Cullen.

My best friend is gone, she's with Edward now.

"She was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. It pains me to know that we'll never see each other for a long time.

Sobs stated to take over me now.

"God, I loved her. She was more than a sister to me. She's a big part of who I am. I love you Bella, I love you so much."

I returned to my seat beside Charlie. He was still in a state of shock. He lost his little girl.

Angela was now in front of the chapel, saying her last words for Bella.

"I met Bella when she first moved here from Arizona. She was quiet, she only spoke when someone asked her something, yet she is kind. She only has kind words to say. Her compliments came from her heart and not just for show. She supported me in my ballet career. She was in my every performance, in the audience, watching me as I twirl around the stage. She was always there when you needed her.

Her relationship with Edward started in sophomore year of high school. People were saying that it will not last, but it did.

She loved Edward so much.

Their world revolves around each other, every breath they take is essential to the other.

In all my life, never had I seen a relationship, a bond, as strong as Edward's and Bella's. Their love is evident in their every move, in every twinkle of their eyes.

They look at each other with such reverence, with such respect."

"Bella, wherever you are, I hope you are happy. I hope that you and Edward are together now, and you'll be together for eternity.

We love you Bella. We will miss you Bells."

_It's__ been three months since they lost him. And she has never been the same. Never had I seen a love so strong, that their life became dependent on each other. It's been three months since they lost him, and it's not long before they lose her too._


End file.
